Stiles Season II
by Silent-OverKill The Alpha
Summary: The continuation of Stiles. The group struggles against a new threat. Disclaimer: I dont own teen wolf. Will contain sexual moments.
1. Alphas

Chapter 1

"Scott, what the hell are we doing out here?"

"Don't worry it's gonna be fun." he reassured his now Alpha best friend.

"Dude, we're not looking for another dead body are we?...Scott?"

Scott turned around to face Stiles as his ringer was going off."Let me see your phone." Scott held out his hand.

"Hold on I need to text Lydia back." Stiles' fingers start moving at a frantic speed.

"Wasn't a question." Scott snatched it before Stiles could send the text out.

"Dude, you know how Lydia gets when I don't text back."

"Exactly. If you want the phone, take it." Scott's eyes turn red as they stand under the moonlight. Before Stiles could reach for the phone Scott took off running.

"You can't outrun me anymore." His eyes turn red and he takes off after Scott. He catches up in no time but only because Scott lets him. They chase each other through the woods dodging trees and doing some free running at the same time. Scott was training Stiles. They had been running for a while. Somewhere around an hour into it Stiles hears his phone ring again in Scott's pocket. Knowing it's probably Lydia he pushes his limits and tackles Scott to the ground.

"Alright alright. Get off me." Scott yells in amusement. Stiles lets him up only to see him take off again. "Sike!" he yells back at Stiles.

Stiles expected such, that's why when he tackled him he snatched his phone from Scott's pocket. He looks at the phone four missed calls and four texts. Two calls from Lydia, one from his dad, and another from kira. As for texts:

Lydia: Why aren't you answering for me.

Lydia: Is something wrong?

Lydia: Oh God, something's wrong isn't it?

Kira: Is Scott with you?

"You could probably take a page from Kira's book on not panicing, Lydia." he spoke to himself as he dialed Lydia."Babe, I'm fine..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Scott had noticed Stiles wasn't behind him and that his phone was gone so he started to check his own phone. Six missed calls from Lydia, Kira, Kira, Derek, Liam, Kira, in that order. And he had seven missed texts reading:

Lydia: If Stiles is with you tell him I'm gonna kill him.

Kira: Where are you.

Kira: Answer me, please.

Kira: OMG!

Kira: Please just tell me you are ok.

Kira: I'm gonna call Derek.

Derek: Dude, take my number out of your girlfriend's phone.

Scott laughed a bit and then immediately stopped and listened to his surroundings. He was deep in the woods by now, deeper than any human had ever gone. He knew someone was near but they had a new scent so he could tell It wasn't Stiles. Who or whatever it was wasn't friendly, he could sense mischief on them so he shifted.

"Wooooo, take a look at this boys." a group of hunters stepped out of the shade surrounding Scott. "What you think he's worth to the Society." He spoke with a southern accent.

"An Alpha's worth anywhere around half a mil. Seein as he's a lone wolf too, a rare sight, I'd say a million altogether." another guy spoke.

"Who said I was alone." Scott threw his head back letting out a huge roar.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Lydia, I'm fine Scott and I are just out for a run."

"I don't hear Scott."

"Yeah I kinda lost h..."

Stiles hears Scotts roar and stops.

"Was that him?"

"Yeah."

"Why's he roaring?" she's confused.

"He's in trouble."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Wow, listen to the lungs on this one. Tommy bag him. Tommy? Where the hell's Tommy. Yushi get this asshole. Yushi?" His people were dissapearing one by one. "What the hell happened to my team?" He gets confused.

"Like I said." Scott saw a pair of glowing red eyes appear behind the man. "I'm not alone."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh." He screamed in fear being snatched into the darkness.


	2. Night Out

Chapter 2

Derek's truck swirved into the parking lot. Derek, Liam, and Malia jumped out Derek's truck.

"Alright, we spread out but stay close, and if you see or here anything you yell." Derek ordered but for no reason. They stood in front of an entrance into the woods. The only entrance the ever use. Two figures apeared, walking toward them. Before they could ready themselves they caught the sents. Scott and Stiles came walking out laughing.

"Dude, that was so bad ass."

"I know right."

"And the way you snatched the last guy into the shadows. I was scared for a second."

"Aw buddy." Stiles was touched. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulder. "Oh hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just putting together a search party for you two idiots." Malia sounded a little harsh.

Lydia and Kira pulled up behind Derek's truck.

"We heard you roar. What happened?" Derek looked to Scott.

"A team of hunters."

"Are you guys ok?" Kira asked.

"We're fine." Stiles shrugged.

"A team of hunters. Anything to worry about?" Derek asked.

"Nah, they're all tied up at the moment. Literally. But they did mention something called they called the Society." Scott answers.

"Woah, Scott you didn't tell me that." Stiles acted apauled.

"That's because you were too busy bragging on how you took them all out by yourself."

Malia warmed a bit, smiling at that idea.

"Come on dude you were graveling at me."

"Graveling? Maybe I complimented you on style but I definantly didn't gravel."

"Anyway." Derek yelled breaking up the friendly dispute. "The Society huh. I'll look into that. Let's get out of here."

Lydia smacked Stiles' chest. "Next time answer the phone." she smiled at him. Come by my place tonight?"

"Sure." She pulled him into a kiss.

"Get a room!" Liam yelled.

"We intend to." Stiles grins at him.

Everone leaves with the person they came with. Kira was with Lydia and they went get some sushi. Derek took Malia home. And Liam rode with Scott and Stiles to Scott's house where they played video games and ordered pizza. It was friday night and no one was worried about getting home anytime soon. If they weren't werewolves they'd be getting drunk now. The doorbell rang and Scott went to answer it. When he opened the door Kira stood on the porch.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Come on in." Scott stepped to the side. She walked in kissing him in the process. Scott grabbed her hands and leaned against the wall pulling her to him and kicking the door closed at the same time. She leaned against him sharing their most intimate kiss. It lingered for a while until Scott stepped to the side and pulled kira with alot of might making her slam into wall next to him. Before she could speak Stiles and Liam came rolling down the stairs slamming into the wall right where Kira stood just a second earlier.

"Thanks." she looked at Scott.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked them.

"Nothing uh...fighting."

"Well don't destroy my house."

"Hey Kira."Liam noticed her.

"Hi."

"We should probably get going now. Come on Liam." Stiles dragged him out of the house. "See you tomorrow."

"Where were we." Scott pushes the door closed.


	3. Supernatural Problems

Chapter 3

Stiles blinked four times before squinting. He had just woke up and could barely see through the blur that covered his pupils. He saw a blur of red coming towards him so he blinked twice more.

"Lydia?" His eyes had finaly tuned to the light in the bedroom.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She smiled. He was laying in her bed and she was already dressed. He sat up squinting at her like he didn't know who she was. "Stiles, is everything okay?" She got concerned.

"Uh...yeah, you just look gorgeous in the sunlight." He leaned in and stole a kiss.

"Hmm." She pursed her lips. "So no wierd dreams or not knowing if you're awake."

"Actually I had this wierd dream. There was this girl Theresa and a maze and everyone kept calling me Thomas."

"Theresa huh? Should I be jealous?" She smiled.

"Maybe, she seemed pretty into me." He joked.

She slapped his arm. "Get dressed or we'll be late."

At school the pack meets up at lunch.

"Is it just me or has Beacon Hills got a little boring since there's no supernatural problems." Stiles looks around.

"I don't know, I'm kind of enjoying this time off." Scott looked at him.

"Come on man. All we do now is sit around and do nothing. It's boring I think I'd have more fun jumping in front of a bus."

"Yeah I'm kind of bored too." Liam states.

"Well, how about we do something, all of us." Lydia suggests.

"Something like what?"

"Like a group date or something. I don't know."

"That sounds fun?" Kira didn't mean for it to be a question.

"Yeah there's a party tonight." Liam announces. "Out on Whinchester and fourth."

"Alright, sounds like something not boring." Scott looks at Kira.

"Whoa tonight, I have three tests to make up." Stiles complains.

"Well then, I suppose you'd better go get started on them." Lydia smiled.

Five hours and three make-up tests later Stiles was finaly home. It was six thirty and everyone else had headed to the party. All except Lydia. She didn't want to leave without Stiles. She knocked on his bedroom door not getting an answer so she walked in. He was laying face down on the bed.

"Stiles? What the hell are you doing? We're gonna be late."

"I'm not going."

"Why not, you were the one who complained about things being boring."

"I just meant things are finaly calming down here."

"All the more reason to go and have some fun."

There'll be way too many people."

"Stiles, I'll be right next to you the entire time. Now come on, I am not sitting inside tonight."

Stiles didn't move or speak for a few seconds before getting up and heading to his closet and changing his shirt. "Alright let's go." They left for the party.

They pulled into the driveway. "Uh Lydia? This isn't the right address." Stiles spoke from the passenger seat of Lydia's car.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure there has to be a house for there to be a party."

She looked up to an empty parking lot. "But the GPS says..."

"Lydia." She looked up at him. "Your GPS isn't on." She looked down at the blank screen.

"But..." She couldn't form a sentence.

"Lydia, what if this is like the time you kept finding finding bodies?"

"No, I would've found them before they died."

"Wait here for a second." He got out of the car. Of course she wouldn't listen and followed him out of the car. He walked slowly through the parking lot moving toward a dumpster across the lot. It was the only other thing there besides them. He walked up to the dumpster and his eyes began to glow.

"Stay back." he motioned the same.

"What's wrong, Stiles?"

"Werewolf." he cautiously approached the dumpster. He could smell the tention on Lydia building with every second. Once he was close enough he flipped the lid open. There was nothing there. Lydia's breathing slowed back down to a normal pace.

"Okay, nothings there."

"No, somethings definantly here, I can still smell it." He started to move around the dumpster. He circled to the back of it to find a body laying lifeless without a head.

"Oh my God!" They screamed at the same time.

"Why did you scream?"

"He doesn't have a head."

"Well, you're a werewolf."

"He doesn't have a head."

"You're an alpha."

"He doesn't have a head, Lydia."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lydia was driving Stiles home after everyone else came and then the Sheriff's department. The Sheriff forced them to leave so they did. They were sitting at a red light when Stiles' door opened from the outside. A guy grabbed him and pulled him out. Another guy put a gun to Lydia's head. He opened her door and pulled her out of the car. They attacked Stiles before getting in the car and taking off. Lydia helped Stiles back to his feet.

"Please don't do what you're thinking of doing."

"They had a gun to your head, Lydia. I'm not letting them get away with that." He took off after them. He chased them three blocks and into an alley. They stopped and got out. Stiles ran at them and just as he reached them. ZAP!


	4. An Alpha and A Windigo

Chapter 4

"Lydia, are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. They stole the car and he chased after them. Now the car's here but him and the car theives are gone. Scott, what if he..."

"No, Lydia. He wouldn't."

"He has, Scott."

"He won't, I'm sure. I'm on my way there."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where am I?" Stiles opened his eyes to blurry darkness. He could see something bright in the distance and hear what sounded like a soccer game. When his vision came in he could see a hall in front of him. There was a TV playing in one of the rooms at the end of the hall. He looked around and found that he was in a kitchen chained to a metal chair with an electrical current running through it.

"What is this?" he could hear a voice next to him. There was another guy. He could smell that he was supernatural but didn't know what he was.

"Are you chained to a chair too?" Stiles spoke to him first.

"Yeah, where are we?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna try to break free."

Stiles tried with everything inside of him to break free but to no avail. He could hear two guys down the hall speaking russian. "**It seems our guests are awake.**"

"**I suppose it's time to introduce ourselves.**"

The two men came to the kitchen. They where dressed like mercenaries. They turned on the light and Stiles could see a blood covered kitchen. There were power tools everywhere.

"An Alpha and a Windigo."

"Looks to me like a nice payday."

Stiles knew the Windigo when he saw his face. His name was Patrick he'd been in Eichen house for years and escaped. Deaton had taken him back after his first escape but he must've escaped again. One of the men grabbed a power saw and walked over to Patrick. Stiles couldn't see Patrick anymore but he could her him scream. He screamed so loud Stiles ear started to hurt. He tried to break free to help but the electricity wouldn't allow him to change.

When the men stepped away from Patrick his head was gone and his body was slumped down in the chair. They carried his head to the room down the hall. He could see another door to his left. There was a shadow underneath it moving, he could tell there was someone behind it. But everytime the person moved the electricity flickered. The two men came back with the saw.

"After we bring these two to the Society we have to find the banshee." They spoke and Stiles immediately thought of Lydia. Poor Lydia he had left all alone just to chase some car theives, poor Lydia who didn't know where he was. Poor Lydia who might be the one stuck behind that door to his left. The two guys walked toward him with the saw.

"Hey whoa whoa." He put his hands up and the men stopped in confusion. "Don't I get my day in court?"

They looked at each other and kept walking toward him.

"Wait wait. Okay I'm sorry but can I just say those are some beautiful jackets. You work out huh?"

They smiled a bit touching their own muscles. "We do ze pushups."

"Yeah, what kinda pushups are we talking?"

"Well my brother here likes ze oldschool style pushups but I prefer ze..." His brother punched his arm.

"What are you doing? Zis is a job."

"It was just a conversation."

"Yeah dude, don't be such a stick in the mud." Stiles verbaly assulted the man.

"Ooh snap, burn." The funny brother gave Stiles a fist bump.

The older brother slapped Stiles. "Now can we get zis done?" They put the saw to Stiles throat.

"Wait wa..."

"NO MORE WAIT!"

"That bomb." Stiles peeked toward the closet to see if the person inside had moved but they didn't. "The bomb, it's gonna blow."

"What?"

"It's gonna blow! IT'S GONNA BLOW!"

The person in the closet heard him and started moving franticaly. The movement made the power go in and out. Stiles waited for the power to go out and quickly broke the chains. When the power flipped on Stiles stood in front of the brothers. He grabbed their heads and slammed them together knocking them out. He ran over to the door and opened it to find a pantry. There was a girl inside hanging by her wrists. She was tied in wires. He flipped off a switch right outside the door and all the electrical currents went out. He broke her free from the wires and she pushed past him knocking him down as she ran out the door.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled. "Come back." He ran after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Scott found Lydia standing in the alley by her car. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine but we have to find Stiles."

"I know I'll try catching a scent." He crawled inside the car and took a big whiff and then sneezed.

"What's wrong?"

"The scent is spicey, it's...Wolf's Bane. They used it to mask their's and Stiles' smells."

"Well can't you track it?"

"No it destroys any other scent and then disappears. If I had got her ten minutes sooner I could have tracked it."

"That means?"

"That whoever we're dealing with is extremely smart. And Dangerous. We have to hurry or Stiles wont be alive long."


	5. Kelly

Chapter 5

Splash. She ran through a puddle trying to evade her persuer. He had been chasing her for blocks now and he still hadn't caught her. She cut through alleys and shortcuts still trying to lose the tail. "Wait I'm not going to hurt, you come back!" She didn't care about what he was saying. She knew she was running for her life. "Okay then no more mister nice alpha." He started running on all fours at an enormous speed. He caught up to her and jumped through the air landing in front of her and then roared at her so hard he shifted without trying. Her eyes turned yellow and she stumbled back falling to the ground and crawled backward until her back was against a dumpster.

"You're an alpha."

"Yes, and I'm not going to hurt you." He stood up and held out a hand for her.

She cautiously grabbed his hand and he pulled her up from the ground. He could finaly see her properly. She was beautiful. A black girl around his age, maybe a year younger. She had black hair that looked like it used to be curly but now was extremely dirty and tangled. She wore ripped and wheathered clothes and she looked and smelled like she hadn't showered in weeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Where's your pack?"

She lowered her head. "They're all dead."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."  
"For how long?"

"I think about a year, I'm not so sure anymore."

"I know somewhere safe I can take you, but only if you trust me. I wont force you to go."

"I'm not sure if I trust you yet but I will come with you."

"What's your name?"

"Kelly. And you?"

"Stiles."

"Stiles? That's an odd name."

"Not compared to my real name." He smiled.

She chuckled a bit and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Stiles."

"Likewise." he shook her hand. "We should get going. Got a long way to walk."

They walked in quiet until Stiles spoke. "So you've been in that house back there for a year?"

"No my uhm, my pack was murdered by a goup called the Siprian Society. They colloect supernatural beings and put them on display like a zoo. I was there chained in a mountain ash cage for eleven and a half months. I escaped a week ago and came here to Beacon Hills looking for my sister but the Society wanted me back so they hired mercenaries to find me."

"Do you have any family other than your sister?"

"I had a little sister and my mom but they're gone now." She looked down.

"I'm sorry." He put an arm around her shoulder. "I lost my mom too, when I was three. It's been my dad and I for a while now."

She grabbed his hand off her shoulder and squez it. "I'm sorry too."

"Thank you."

"The last time I saw my big sister she said she was coming here but we haven't spoken since."

"What do plan on doing when you find your sister?"

"I'm not sure exactly but we _are_ getting out of Beacon Hills. And if you and your pack want to live I suggest you leave too."

"Nah, this is our home. We'll never run away from this town."

"Listen I kno..." She was cut off by gunshots flying past their heads. "Shit, they're back."

They started running while the russian guys shot at them. They kept running until the found an alley.

"Down here." They turned into it. They ran until they came to a dead end. "Shit."

"Any Ideas." She asked him.

"Just one. Get behind me." He stepped forward with his head down. He lifted his head in wolf mode and let out the biggest roar he could summon. "Aaaaauuuuuuggggghhhhhh."

"Zat does not scare us boy." They both walked toward the werewolves.

"Don't move from behind me." Stiles told her.

"Actually, I can pull my weight." She grabbed a pipe and tore it from the wall making the alley steam up so no one could see. Stiles used his werewolf eyes to see through the steam, the guys stumbled through the steam. Stiles grabbed the first one by the throat and threw him into a wall knocking him out and Kelly slammed the other guy on the pavement. They dragged the guys back to their car and tied them up in the back seat with all their guns. Stiles grabbed his phone from the front seat before leaving with Kelly.

"Stiles." Scott rode up on his dirt bike. "Dude, where the hell have you been?"

"Oh you know. Mercenaries, big guns, near death. Same as always."

"Oh my God, Stiles." Lydia drove up and got out of the car. "I'm so glad you're ok." She kissed him. It was an _I missed you while you were away _kiss. Derek pulled up to them next.

Kelly stood behind Stiles playing with her fingers. "Ehem."

"Oh, yeah. Kelly this is the pack. Guys this is..."

"Kelly?!" Braeden got out of Derek's truck.

"Braeden?!"

"Oh my God!" They squealed at the same time running in for a hug.

"So I take it this is your sister." Stiles walked over.

"Yes." She spoke in joy.

"Sister." Everyone looks around.

"Wait, why're you here, where's mom?" Braeden asked.

Kelly's head fell.

"Uh guy's we should give them a moment." Stiles motioned for everyone to step away from the two sisters.

"Everyone needs to meet at Derek's now." Scott announced and everyone left.

When they made it to Derek's Braeden took Kelly upstairs so she could shower and gave her some clothes of hers to wear. Kelly wasn't much smaller than Braeden so the clothes fit almost perfectly. She had fixed her hair and now she was gorgeous.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So they're called The Siprian Society and they collect supernatural beings and showcase them." Stiles fills them in.

"Like a zoo?" Kira asks.

"Yeah aparently they keep you in a mountain ash cage."

"And the two russian guys?" Malia asks.

"Their mercenaries. Hired by the Society to find Kelly."

"Well, why not give her back to them. Then maybe they'll stop killing people." Malia suggested.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?" Everyone looked at Stiles shocked. "I mean that's not what we do." He was shocked at himself. He didn't know why he blurted that out but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Kelly came downstairs wearing a black tank top with some dark grey jeans and some black wedge sneakers.

Liam couldn't stop staring at her so Stiles pinched his arm and when he looked at him Stiles gave him a heated look. Scott picked up on what was happening and grabbed Stiles shirt. "Come with me." He whispered.

Scott took him outside to the elevator.

"Dude what's going on with you? You snapped at Malia."

"I she wants to give her back to the Society."

"You growled at Liam."

"Did you feel the sexual vibe he was giving off toward Kells."

"Did you turn her, Stiles?"

"No, I think she's a werewolf by birth. Why?"

"You're acting like she's your beta."

"I don't know she's lost everything and she risked her life for me I think the least I can do is watch out for her."  
"Stiles, she has Braeden for that."

"I know...well, I don't know but..."

"Stiles, she's safe. Just let it go. Think about Lydia for a while."

"You know what, you're right."

"Alright, come on." They walked back in and Stiles apologized to Malia and Liam before grabbing ahold on Lydia's hand. Braeden was greiving after hearing about her mother and sister's deaths and hadn't come back down yet so at the moment Kelly stayed close to Stiles. He could tell she felt closer to him than the others, everyone could. Stiles could sense some jealousy on Lydia so he turned to her and kissed her in front of everyone. It was a sort of _I love you _kiss. She grabbed his hair almost forgetting where they were.

"Why'd you do that?" She was whispering.

"Because I love you." He whispered back getting an instant laugh from everyone in the room except Kelly. Stiles and Lydia redend but he didn't care he stood in front of her so no one could see her red face and he knew just how to get them all back. He picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her over to the couch. Without breaking their kiss he laid her back against the couch. They start moving creating fiction kissing each others necks and nibbling on earloaves. It seemed so wrong to Lydia but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Okay, we get it." They all yelled.


	6. Overprotected

Chapter 6

"So they're called The Siprian Society and they

collect supernatural beings and showcase them."

Stiles fills them in.

"Like a zoo?" Kira asks.

"Yeah aparently they keep you in a mountain ash

cage."

"And the two russian guys?" Malia asks.

"They're mercenaries. Hired by the Society to find

Kelly."

"Well, why not give her back to them. Then maybe

they'll stop killing people." Malia suggested.

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?" Everyone

looked at Stiles shocked. "I mean that's not what we

do." He was shocked at himself. He didn't know why

he blurted that out but there was nothing he could do

about it now.

Kelly came downstairs wearing a black tank top with

some dark grey jeans and some black wedge

sneakers.

Liam couldn't stop staring at her so Stiles pinched his

arm and when he looked at him Stiles gave him a

heated look. Scott picked up on what was happening

and grabbed Stiles shirt. "Come with me." He whispered.

Scott took him outside to the elevator.

"Dude what's going on with you? You snapped at

Malia."

"She wants to give her back to the Society."

"You growled at Liam."

"Did you feel the sexual vibe he was giving off

toward Kells."

"Did you turn her, Stiles?"

"No, I think she's a werewolf by birth. Why?"

"You're acting like she's your beta."

"I don't know she's lost everything and she risked her

life for me I think the least I can do is watch out for

her."

"Stiles, she has Braeden for that."

"I know...well, I don't know but..."

"Stiles, she's safe. Just let it go. Think about Lydia for

a while."

"You know what, you're right."

"Alright, come on." They walked back in and Stiles

apologized to Malia and Liam before grabbing ahold

on Lydia's hand. Braeden was greiving after hearing

about her mother and sister's deaths and hadn't come back down yet so at the moment Kelly stayed close to

Stiles. He could tell she felt closer to him than the

others, everyone could. Stiles could sense some

jealousy on Lydia so he turned to her and kissed her

in front of everyone. It was a sort of I love you kiss.

She grabbed his hair almost forgetting where they

were.

"Why'd you do that?" She was whispering.

"Because I love you." He whispered back getting an

instant laugh from everyone in the room except

Kelly. Stiles and Lydia redend but he didn't care he

stood in front of her so no one could see her red face

and he knew just how to get them all back. He picked

her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried

her over to the couch. Without breaking their kiss he

laid her back against the couch. They start moving

creating friction kissing each others necks and

nibbling on earloaves. It seemed so wrong to Lydia

but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Okay, we get it." They all yelled.

Lydia drove Stiles home. "You know we have to

finish what we started at the loft." She stated leaning

against him at the front door.

"Sounds good to me." She kissed him as he twisted

the door knob making them both fall into the house.

They laughed hard while Lydia laid ontop of Stiles

and he laid on the floor. "Come on." She kissed him while getting up dragging

him up with her. They walked slowly upstairs still

kissing each other, each kiss filled with lust. An I

won't breath until I have you sort of kiss. They finaly

made it to Stiles' room bursting through the door.

Lydia took off her shirt and skirt while walking over

to the bed. Stiles pushed the door closed and took off

his shirt. He made his way over to her as she leaned

back against the bed still in her underwear. She laid

back until her back was flat on the bed. He leaned

over her breathing against her neck teasing her skin.

Her breathing got heavier and heavier forcing her to

grip the back of his head and force his head into her

neck. He kissed her neck softly and worked his way

down to her shoulder then onto her chest and then her

stomach. He reached a sweet spot just below her

waistline. He peeled back her panties while hovering

above it just enough for his lips to brush the sweet

spot sending shivers through her and making her bit

her lip. He moved back up and kissed her stopping

immediately. He looked to the opened window across

the room after hearing a howl.

"Stiles?" Lydia looked up.

"Kelly."

"What about her?"

"She's in trouble."


	7. Big Brother

Chapter 7

"Stiles wait..."

"Lydia, I just need one moment just stay here and

we'll continue as soon as I come back. Just one

second." He didn't wait for an answer, he just took

off. He ran to where he heard the howl from finding

Kelly just sitting on a park bench. He walked over to

where she sat startling her when he spoke. "Hey. Is

everything okay?"

She looked up at him. "I figured you'd be the one to

come."

"Yeah, how so?"

"You,ve been sort of protective of me all day."

"Yea, I have been kinda overbearing. Sorry, I'll uh,

I'll back off." he rubbed the back off his neck.

"No, I uh, kinda like your overprotectiveness. It's

kinda like having an older brother." She fiddled with

her fingers. They could both smell the shyness

coming from each other but Stiles could smell

another emotion, it was anxiety.

"So what's wrong?" He sat next to her.

"I'm afraid, Stiles. I'm afraid for my life, for my

sister's life, for all of your lives. I was determined to

find Braeden and leave just get as far away from here as possible. But I saw Braeden with Derek and I

know she'll never leave him and he'll never leave this

town. I don't know what to do, I've seen the power of

the Siprian Society and I don't want to fight them but

I don't think I can just run knowing they'll be coming

for Braeden, for you. Just...the way you spoke to

Scott earlier, like this is normal stuff to you..."

"It kinda is..."

"That's the point, how do you deal with these things?"

"I don't know we just work it out one problem at a

time and we don't give up, we definantly don't give

up."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Okay one you just got your sister back don't let her

go and don't let fear control your thoughts and two

you have nothing to fear, we'll never let anything

happen to you. The pack is here to protect this town

and everyone in it."

"Soooo?"

"So stick around for a while you may like it here."

"Okay so what go to school with you guys and live

with Derek and Braeden."

"Yea exactly, try it out and see how you feel after a

while."

"Alright, I guess I can give it a try. Thank you." She hugged him.

"You can always come to me problems or no

problems, small or big, I got your back."

"Aaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh"

They both looked up quickly.

"What was that?"

"Lydia." Stiles' eyes changed.


	8. Hospitalized

Chapter 8

Stiles and Kelly ran to Stiles' house looking for Lydia

but she wasn't there. His room was destroyed. "Oh

my G..." His phone started ringing. It was Scott.

"Yeah?" Stiles answered.

"Get to the hospital right now. Lydia's hurt."

Stiles dropped his phone and took off running

followed by Kelly. It only took them about five

minutes to get there. They ran in and they were

directed upstairs. When they made it Natelie, Scott,

Kira, Mellisa, and the Sheriff stood outside the room.

Stiles aproached them slowly.

"Where is she?"

"She's in sergury." Mellisa answered.

"Well, is she...will she...what?"

"We don't know if she'll...make it."Scott spoke

slowly.

"What?...What, what...what happened to her?

Scott...what the hell happened?" He got louder and

louder. "Tell me right now." He grabbed Scott by his

jacket. "You tell what happened." His voice got lower

and he shed a tear.

Kelly put a hand on his back and Scott hugged him.

"Lydia's been through this before she'll pull through." Scott spoke in confidence.

"Okay so the surgery was a success but she'll be

asleep for at least three more hours and she'll remain

here for two to three weeks so she can heal under our

supervision." A doctor came out giving everyone

peace of mind.

"Can we see her?" Natalie spoke to him.

"I'm afraid not until her wounds are safe from

infection. That wont be until tomorrow." He walked

away. Stiles wouldn't accept that.

"Mellisa can I use your key card?" Stiles asked.

"Of course." She gave it to him.

He walked into Lydia's room and sat next to her bed.

He picked up her hand and started taking her pain

away. He gripped the arm of the chair and tensed at

the pain. Then he shed a tear at the thought of how

much pain she was in.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldv'e been there."

"Hey, don't do that to yourself. It's not your fault"

Natalie stood at the other side of her bed.

Scott came in and saw Stiles taking away her pain.

Scott knew that if you take too much pain it could kill

you but he also knew Stiles wouldn't stop, he

wouldn't want Lydia in any kind of pain whatsoever.

Scott walked over and grabbed his bestfriends arm and started taking the pain away from him.

Kelly wondered what was happening but didn't dare

speak at the moment.

Stiles looked up at Scott. "I need to know what

happened to her."

Scott thought deeply for a second and then motioned

for Stiles to follow him into the hall. "Listen I was

home getting ready for bed when I heard her scream I

ran to your house but by the time I made it there your

dad had shot the guy and Lydia had been cut, bad."

"Who was the guy?"

"I don't know."

"And he's dead, right?"

"No he's here under security."

"Why'd he try to hurt her and who the hell is he."

"I don't know."

"Ok tell my dad I went home." He rushed past Scott

toward the first floor. He went to the reseptionists

desk and she wasn't there so he sat down at the

computer to search for the guy. He checked all of the

patients who came within the last hour and found one

guy with a non fatal gun shot wound who was

scedualed for transportation to the Beacon County

Sheriff's Station.

The guy was in room one eleven. Stiles cleared the

computer history before leaving to the room. He got

there to see the man handcuffed to his bed but awake.

He was fair skinned and rough looking. He had a

crazy vibe to him like he belonged at Eichen House.

Stiles slowly approached the bed as the man started to

notice him.

"Do you know who I am?" Stiles was already angry.

The guy sank into the bed with fear and panic taking

cotrol of his emotions. He started to shake as though

to be having a seizure but never taking his eyes off

Stiles.

"Do you know who I am!?" He got louder.

"Yyyes."He swallowed what felt like a metal ball.

"Stilinski the alpha."

"Why did you attack her? Why'd you try to kill her?"

"They paid me three million for her head."

"Who?" Stiles' voice shook in anticipation. "Who

paid you to kill Lydia?" His eye glowed red now and

his claws slid out slowly.

"The Society, the Siprian Society. I was supposed to

make it completely painless. She wasn't supposed to

survive the night. I was just doing my job." He shed a

silent tear.

"Well you know what my job is? To protect her..." Stiles stepped toward him. "To destroy any and every

tool who tries to harm her. And you know what?" The

guy quaked in fear. "It's time to got to work." Stiles

raised a clawed hand into the air ready to strike the

man down.


	9. Day Off

Chapter 9

The man put and arm up as if it could do anything

against Stiles' attack. Stiles summoned every amount

of strenght that could be absorbed and released his

restrained hand and it swung toward the fearful man

at an unbeleivable force.

His claws barely touched his cheek when a hand

caught Stiles'. Stiles turned his head to see Kelly. Her

eyes where glowing yellow but she had used every bit

of her being to stop just that one strike. She had

nothing left in the battery and now her only chance of

keeping Stiles from killing this man was to try to talk

to him.

With barely enough energy to stand she started to

collapse but was caught mid fall by Stiles. "Don't do

this. Don't kill an innocent. Don't kill anyone." Her

eyes pled to his.

"He tried to hurt her...I can't exactly walk away from

that." His not so glowing red eyes pled back.

"My mother once said to me. We are predators...but

we don't have to be monsters. That applies to every

supernatural creature in the world. Stiles, you don't

have to be a monster."

"It's too late for that." Two voices spoke from his

body. One the whitty sarcastic hyper active spaz that everyone knew and loved and a deep dark creepy

voice.

In all honesty he sounded like the devil to her right

then but she could hear the real him still. "What

would Lydia say, what would she say to you right

now."

He watched her eyes change from a bright glowing

yellow to a deep dark brown that anyone could get

lost in. He looked closer at his reflection in her eyes

seeing the redest eyes and the hair covering his face.

He shifted back to himself looking at the guy still

laying in fear on the bed. "Thank you." Stiles forced a

smile almost hurting himself.

"Hey, what are little sister's for?" She gave him a true

smile. "Now be a wonderful big brother and help me

upstairs." She limped trying to stand on her own.

"No! No no you have to kill me, please." The man

whined. "If they find me they'll put me back into a

box. I CAN'T GO BACK THERE!" Nurses, doctors,

and police rushed toward his screams.

"Lydia blinked several times upon opening her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was the hospital bed she

was laying in and the goun she has on. Her right hand

felt sweaty aand hot. She looked at her hand

investigatively (no doubt Stiles has had a huge impact on her even though she'd never tell him that) finding

her hand linked with another familiar hand. It was

strong and capable. She followed along the arm that

attached to said hand to find Stiles sleeping soundly

in a chair next to her bed. Her heart faultered when

she realised he didn't let go of her even in his sleep.

She smiled with her eyes but it immediately went

away when she tried to sit up and caught a sharp

peircing pain in her left shoulder knocking all of the

wind out of her chest. She huffed and gasped and

accidentely squeled. The pain was...unbearable,

crippling, soul killing, gone. She was shocked to feel

the pain completely gone when she realised it was

Stiles. She looked at him awake and clenching her

hand to keep her from being in pain.

"Morning." He spoke through his teeth trying not to

think about the pain.

"Morning." Her voice was soft, sweet, and innocent

which only made him feel worse because she was

innocent and now she was hurt.

"Lyd, I'm sorry..."

"Stop...Stiles I got hurt because of what I am, It's not

your fault."

"Yea but if I was there..."

"You would have killed him. I'd rather be hurt than to

watch you kill someone for me."

"I almost killed him last night."

"What stopped you?"

"Kelly. Well, you and Kelly." He gestured toward the

younger werewolf who lay directly across from him

in the chair on the other side of Lydia's hospital bed.

"How so?" She glanced over at Kelly and back at

Stiles.

"Well she was trying to stop me but I wouldn't listen

until she asked me: What would Lydia say if she saw

you right now." He looked down at her hand in his.

"She knew the only way to snap me out of it was by

getting me to think of you."

Lydia's eyes sparkled when he said that. "I'm proud of

you." A smile streched across her lips. "Both of you."

She looked back at Kelly who started to wake up.

"Why are you two even in here."

"We were...protecting you." Stiles pointed to her left

arm as it was in a holster.

"In case someone else tried to kill you." Kelly's voice

was scratchy.

"Okay, well since there doesn't seem to be any

dangers may I go to the bathroom or do you have to

check it first?" She spoke in sarcasm making Stiles

blush.

"Oh no, we've been through this before. You were left alone in a hospital and you ran around the woods

naked for 24 hours. I'm not going through that again."

"You, what about me? That wasn't really the highlight

of my life either."

"How about I go downstairs to get breakfast, Stiles

goes to rent a movie, and Lydia you go to the

bathroom." Kelly suggested.

"Who picks the movie?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia picks the movie and I'll pick the food."

"Whoa, so what do I get to pick?"

"Nothing." Lydia smirked.

"Aw come on. I don't wanna sit and watch some

chick flick and eat low carb salad." He complained.

"Stop complaining, Stiles." Kelly smiled.

"I'm not complaining, just...not fair." His voice got

low.

"Just do it Stiles, for me." Lydia ran a hand down the

side of his face making him blush and laugh at the

same time.

He sighed sharply. "What movie?" He stood up.

"Ooh, I've been dying to see The First Time." Lydia

almost jumped for joy as Stiles helped her up from

the bed.

"Oh, isn't that the movie with the guy and the girl?"

Kelly got just excited.

"Yeah and the girl with the other guy." Lydia

exclaimed.

"OMG, yeah the guy is so hot like I can't believe it."

Stiles joked in his most feminen voice.

"I know ri..." Kelly caught herself realising he was

joking. "Shut up."

"What about breakfast, what're you gonna get?"

Lydia turned toward Kelly.

"I'm not sure but definantly something with bacon."

"Yes!" Stiles released everything from his lungs.

"Bacon, lots and lots of bacon."

"No bacon for me." Stiles and Kelly both stared at

Lydia in awe.

"What? Who doesn't like bacon?" Kelly broke the

silence.

"Oh I love bacon I just can't eat it right now, too

much grease and fat." She scrunched her nose.

"Well, what can you eat now?"

"Anything except bacon." She forced an awkward

smile.

"Knock knock." A nurse walked in. "How's the

patient?"

"Alive and kicking." Lydia spoke with her usual

fierce attitude.

Stiles smiled. "Back in a minute."

"Me too." Kelly left with Stiles. They split up on the

first floor where Stiles left to the Video Rental. He

had to go a few blocks so he walked.

Kelly went downstairs and ordered three Breakfast

Platters, they consisted of two waffles, some eggs,

bacon, and turkey sausage.

Lydia's nurse had given her some pain medicine and

took off her arm holster so she could take a shower.

After that she rewrapped her shoulder and sprawled

across the bed.

Kelly walked in with the food.

"Oh thank God, I'm starving." Lydia started to get up.

"Oh, no sit down. I got it." She gave Lydia the to go

plate.

"Mmm. This is awesome." She spoke with her mouth

filled to it's limits.

"Wow, never pegged you to be a messy eater." Lydia

smiled with her mouth half full now.

She swallowed hard. "Just don't tell Stiles." She

smiled through her eyes.

"Hey, how are you...and Stiles?"

"What?"

"I mean I could tell that you were a little jealous the

other day and I just hope I didn't cause any problems

between the two of you."

"No, no we're fine...but if you don't mind me asking

why are you so close to him?"

"You know I really don't know."

"When I was captured by those guys, they kept me in

a closet for almost a week. It was Stiles' actions that

allowed me to escape. At first though I was so scared

that I ran from him." They each let out a giggle like a

two ten year olds talking about their crushes. "Even

then he didn't walk away he chased me down just to

help me. When the guys came back after us, he

protected me act whatever cost. He's like the brother I

never had. And it's because of him that for the first

time since my family I feel safe and comfortable."

Lydia smiled at her words. They even both caught

water eyes. Blinking back tears Lydia pulled Kelly

into a hug.

Stiles opened the door. "Woah, what's uh, what's

happening right now."

"Don't worry about it." Kelly stepped back.

"Got you rom com." Stiles snorted.

"Well." Lydia climed onto the bed and sat her back against the wall.

"Well what?"

"Put it in." She spoke irritated.

"Okay, God." He put the movie into the DVD player

and pressed play. Kelly passed him his food as he slid

next to Lydia.

They had made it halfway through the movie by now

and everyone had finished eating. Lydia was curled

into Stiles with her back against his chest so close

they could feel each others heartbeat. Her legs were

bent and their hands never left each others. Whenever

something romantic happened Lydia's heart would

speed up a little and Stiles would plant a pec on

Lydia's neck getting a small but cute giggle from her

and a keep quiet glare from Kelly.

"Dylan O'Brien is hot on this movie." Lydia spoke.

"Yes he is." Kelly spoke.

Stiles felt a little awkward being the only one not

saying that. "Who?"

"Dave." Lydia spoke with an irritated voice.

Stiles was never one to care about people's real names

he'd rather know the character's name and forget it

once the movie was over. Unless the movie was Star

Wars, that was a completely different situation.

"Hey, you know what?" Kelly spoke matter of factly.

"I know of it, but I wouldn't say we're on a first name

basis." He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "He kinda looks like you."

"Who?"

"Huuuhhh. Dave."

Lydia looked back and fourth from the screen to

Stiles matching their faces. "Oh my God. I see it.

You're like twins."

"What?" He squinted at the screen as if to be figuring

something out."Nope, I don't see it." He pursed his

lips.

"What? Oh my God, Stiles. You're his doppelganger."

Kelly spoke and immediatly wondered how she knew

the word and if she used it right and if he knew it too.

"Woah, let's get one thing straight. He's my

doppelganger." He knew the word.

Lydia ran a hand down his face. "I have my own

Dylan O'Brien." She sent a smile to Kelly who

returned it.

"He wishes he could be as cool as me."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself."

"Oh, that's messed up." They all laughed.

They returned to the movie but didn't make it five

minutes in when Scott burst in. "Hey, what the hell.

I've been calling you. All of you." They all checked

their phones and found them dead.

"Sorry, man." Stiles stood up followed by Lydia.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They attacked Dereck and Braeden." He spoke still

out of breath.


	10. Vacation's Over

"Where are they, is Braeden okay?" Kelly's eyes got dark.

"Yeah everyone's fine but we have to go to Dereck's now."

They started out the door when Lydia spoke. "Wait I have to change."

"Wha...no. You're staying here." Stiles grabbed her hand. "You still need to heal."

"I'm not staying here alone just to wait for someone to come and kill me."

"She's right, we need everyone." Scott looked at Stiles.

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right, so I'm going." She started to pull the IV from her arm wincing at the pain.

"Hey, stop." Stiles put an arm around her waist. "Let me help." He took the pain from her as she pulled it out and rushed to put a bandage on as if losing a single drop of blood would cause her to drop dead right were she stood. "You okay?"

"I will be once I regain circulation in my hand." She nodded to how hard his grip was on her arm.

"Sorry." He let her go and she went to the bathroom to change.

Dereck waited for them outside and drove everyone back to his loft.

"Alright. This is where this ends. No more coming after us. So what do we know?" Dereck looked around.

Everyone looked at Kelly. "Why's everyone looking at me?" She raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't have asked so openly but spending time with Lydia and Stiles helped with her confidence.

"Because." Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "You were a prisoner of theirs."

"I still say don't trust her. Could be working for them." Malia glared at her hearing the clink of a gun and then the cold steel against the side of her head.

"Say that again and we'll be scooping your brains up with a shovel." Braeden cocked her shotgun.

"Dereck. Do something." Malia looked at him.

He sighed and put a hand on Braeden's gun lowering it away from Malia's head. "Come on Brae, we don't need any disrest within. Not right now."

"What, that's it? Hit her, bite her, kill her, something. I'm your cousin. Family first." Malia complained.

"Peter was my uncle, and he's tried to kill me on multiple ocasions. As far as I'm concerned, family means nothing. Now," He turned to Kelly. "what do we know?"

"When I was there, I got out because a guy in the office messed up and openned my cage. The Siprian Society always stay in one room when they're there."

"How many creatures do they have there already?" Stiles asked.

"Thousands."

"So if we get inside we wait for them to get there and open every cage using the crowd as cover to get close."

"You can't get inside, the facility is made of mountain ash. You'll only get in if they want you to get in."

"Okay, okay. So how do we get in?"

"Get captured." Stiles looked around. "If you all get captured then someone breaks in to cut the security and open the cages."

"Stiles, genius. We all get caught and Braeden break's in to shut off the alarm."

"Wait whoa, I'm not comfortable being locked in a cage."

"What do you mean, it's your plan."

"Yea, well now it's a stupid plan."

"Stiles, don't worry. Have I ever let you down before?" Braeden asked.

"Well you did threaten to kill Scott before."

"I almost died saving Isaac's life."

"True."

"Enough of Stiles' paranoid bullshit. This is the plan." Dereck got restless.

"What's wrong with you?"

"These people just tried to kill us. And I'm ready to return the favor."

"Okay." Scott said. "We leave at dawn. We'll get caught trying to sneak in and then Braeden releases us. Anyone have any questions about what they have to do?"

"Sounds like a bad cowboy movie: We leave at dawn ." Stiles had the worst cowboy impression ever. Everyone glared at him. "Alright, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood. I can't stand this smell."

"What smell?" Lydia asked.

"It's, tention, anxiety, fear, and anger all wrapped in one."

Dereck pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"How will we find each other? The creatures are kept in seperate places." Kira looked around.

"Shit." Scott looked around. "Wait, Kelly. Can you draw out a map of the cells and halls."

"Can't, when I was there they kept me in a cage and when I escaped I just ran aimlessly around the halls until I found the exit." She answered.

"So back to square one." Liam sighed.

"No." Dereck spoke, a controlled anger coating his voice. "Enough, we stick to the plan, and whoever finds them first kill them."

"We don't kill people." Scott spoke.

Stiles felt a stab of pain in his stomach when Scott said that. He caught a wave of memories, seeing Ana with his claws through her neck. Then he saw Ana's beta that he had beaten to a bloody mess and nearly killed. Lastly he saw the man in the hospital he had almost killed. The man he would've killed if not for Kelly. Thank God she was there.

"What if they're trying to kill us?" Malia asked.

"Then we do what we can to keep them from killing us." Scott answered.

"What if these aren't people?" Lydia asked and the entire atmosphere in the room seemed to darken.

Everyones skin crawled at the thought. No one knew what to expect when they got there, even Kelly didn't fully know what she would see there.

"Let's hope that's not the case." Scott answered. "We should probably all get some rest. We're gonna stay here tonight incase they decide to attack us again."

That wasn't the case. They spent the next ten hours hanging out. By eleven o'clock they'd began to lay down. Derrek had brought out some extra blankets for everyone. Scott and Kira laid together as well as Stiles and Lydia. Kelly was up stairs in her room, Liam laid across from Scott and Kira, Mason was on the floor near Liam, and Derrek and Braeden were up in their room.

Lydia checked her phone. 3:30am. She looked over at Stiles who was sleeping soundly with an arm over her. She slowly slid from underneath him, making sure not to wake him. One out she tiptoed to the balcony door and openned it stepping out for some fresh air but to her suprise finding Kelly already there.

"Oh, hey." Kelly smiled as she looked up from her spot on the balcony edge that her feet currently dangled over.

"Hey, I didn't think anyone else was out here." Lydia leaned against the balcony wall next to Kelly.

"You're nervous?" Kelly said as if she just figured it out.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't really seem like the nervous type."

"Well we are a few hours away from risking our lives."

"There is that." They both let out a laugh.

Lydia stopped abruptly noticing that Kelly's laugh slowly turned into a cry.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked, sincerity coloring her tone.

"I'm so scared." Was all Kelly could choke out.

Lydia took her hand and helped her down from her seat at the edge of the balcony before hugging her gently. "Hey... hey listen to me." Lydia stepped back enough to make eye contact. "We are gonna be fine. Everyone is gonna be fine."

"But how do you know?"

"Because, we're still here. We've faught so many battles with so many villians and we're still here, protecting Beacon Hills."

"But you guys haven't seen the worst of the Siprian Society, I've seen what they do."

"And they haven't seen what we can do. We're a strong pack. We have Liam, Kira, Derrek."

"What about Scott and Stiles."

"Yes... yes, of course. Scott and Stiles, those two together can stand against anything. Even Derrek isn't a match for them. They've saved countless lives and will save countless more." Lydia at some point had began to tear up with Kelly. "That's how I know we're gonna be alright." She looked into the beta's eyes.

Kelly nodded her head, inky black curles bouncing from side. They hugged again, both of them using this to calm down. The two girls finally composed themselves wiping away the last of their tears.

"Thank you." Kelly said. "For everything."

"Of course." Lydia dismissed. "It's what we do. Now come on, we should get some sleep."

They proceeded inside splitting apart at the stairs as Kelly went up to her room and Lydia returned to her spot with Stiles.

Lydia slowly slid underneath the blanket seeing that Stiles hadn't moved an inch since she left. She laid on her side facing away from him. It was a surprise when his arms surrounded her and his lips pressed against the back of her neck. She turned her body over to face his smiling face.

"That's my girl." He sighed with his eyes closed all the while. He didn't need to see Lydia to know she was smiling and for that reason, so was he.


	11. Trusted Feelings

Dawn came sooner than everyone had hoped. The sun was peaking over the horizon and the pack stood grogily surrounding the table. No one was fully awake until Lydia passed out cups of coffee which everyone took hapily. Even though it wasn't to everyone's standards no one complained.

There wasn't much talking even on the way there. Scott, sat in the passenger seat of Stiles' jeep with said alpha at the wheel. Lydia and Kira sat behind them. Derrek's truck drove ahead of them. Derrek driving, Braeden the passenger, and Liam, Malia, and Kelly in back. Mason was dropped off at home for his safety.

The only sound was Kelly giving directions. No one would say it, but they all had a terrifying feeling in their gut. They all had a feeling that none of them would return from this.

"A-am I..." Kira gulped. "Am I the only one with this sick feeling?"

"Like this is the end, like we're walking into our last fight as a pack." Scott said his eyes staring blankly ahead.

"No... no don't say that." Stiles demanded. "You can't have that feeling, not now."

"Why not?" asked Kira.

"Because I have the same feeling." Stiles said trying to keep his eyes glued to the road.

The jeep grew silent. No one else wanting to talk.

The screech of tires sounded throughout the lone road they were on and Derrek looked into his rear view mirror at the halted jeep.

"Why'd they stop?" Braeden asked.

"Are they OK?" Liam asked.

"I don't know." Derrek said with worry in his eyes.

Scott and Kira looked at Stiles with confused eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing. Stiles turned in his seat giving Scott a 'trust me' look before turning to Lydia. She sat silently staring intently at her thumbs in her lap.

"Lydia?" Stiles called and she looked up at him with a bewildered look.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Derrek appeared in the passenger side window. He had revearsed so his truck sat next to Stiles'.

"Just, give me a minute." Stiles said before looking back to Lydia. "Lydia, tell me. What do you feel?"

She looked back down. "I don't know, I can't tell. Part of me feels like we're all going to die. But part of me feels like, we've already won." She said confusing herself. "I feel like we should turn around but something in me is telling me to keep going."

"Then we keep going." Derrek said.

"No, didn't you hear..." Stiles started.

"No, we should keep going." Lydia cut him off.

"Are you sure?"

"If we don't they'll just keep sending people to kill us, keep going." She said, her face showing how serious she was.

They continued to drive until they came to a clearing in a forest about forty miles from home. They exited the trucks.

"It's just a mile ahead." Kelly pointed.

"Okay let's go." Scott said.

The pack began to march forward. They'd been walking for what felt like forever when they came upon a building. It didn't have any windows and it looked like it didn't have a door. The grey one story building was pretty plain looking but they all knew it was what was inside that mattered.

"The door's on the otherside of the building. But it only opens from inside." Kelly spoke.

"Alright we'll go and try to break the door until we get caught." Scott said turning around to face Derrek and Braeden. "we ready?" He asked.

Derrek and Braeden shared a kiss before splitting apart. "Yeah, let's go." He said.

The pack walked toward the building slowly leaving Braeden behind using the trees for cover. They stepped closer and closer to the building but didn't hear a sound from outside or in. It only took a few moments to make it around to the otherside where the door was. But there wasn't a door anywhere in sight.

"What the hell?" Kelly exclaimed. "The door was right here."

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Positive."

"Maybe it's the wrong building." Stiles offered.

The discusion was interupted when they heard a 'tink' sound, like a can hitting the ground. They looked to where the sound came from spotting a silver coated metal ball rolling over. No one knew what it was until it exploded.

"Ambush!" Derek yelled.

They all began to yell, trying to call to each other but they were being swallowed whole by the flash of white smoke that came from the grenade. "It's wolf's bane!" Scott yelled out. It kept getting brighter and brighter until they couldn't see anything.

"Look at this." A kryptic voice spoke. "Our dearest Kelly has come back to us. And she comes bearing gifts. The McCall pack, at last."

They all began to caugh and choke on the smoke until they began to pass out. One by one they lost conciousness.

"Bring them in, and take her to the execution chamber." The voice spoke again.

It was the last thing Stiles heard before he was swallowed whole by the darkness left paralized and unable to do anything except wonder who was being taken to the execution chamber.


	12. Caged Animals

Stiles caughed himself awake. He was laying flat in a bed with chains keeping him there. The chains were electrified to keep him from turning. His eyes darted around the dark room looking for anything but there wasn't a drop off light. His mind wandered to Lydia. Where was she? Was she okay?

A bright light turned on above him. He squinted due to the pain stabbing his eyes until they adjusted to the light. He could finally see where he was. The room was completely white, except the door in front of him and the bed he was on; they were both silver. The room almost looked futuristic.

The door openned slightly alowing dry smoke to flutter in but evaporate almost instantly. The door openned completely and a person walked in with a hazmat suit on. "Hello Stiles." The voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"Theodore Alexander, but my friends call me 'the Doctor'." He said.

"What do you want with us?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing that you can currently offer."

"Well then, why do you want us?"

"Because." He took off his mask. "You... are extrordinary, much like your friend Scott."

"Wha.. Scott? Scott? Where is he, what did you do with him?" Stiles screamed becoming angry. His heart began beating, the pace quickening so much his body began to turn against his will. But that was met with an electrical charge that ran through his body and made him turn back.

Scott blinked rapidly as his eyes openned. He looked around quickly scanning the interior of the room. It was exactly like the room Stiles was in. He looked down at the metal bars that pressed him against the bed he was on.

He tried pushing them off but as soon as his fingers touched them he was shocked. He began to let his mind wander but he stopped it, remembering that his pack was in danger and he had to try to free himself to help them.

He summoned every ounce of strength he had and began to push against the electrified bars. He let out a fierce scream as the pain attacked his nerves. He waited for the pain to sink far enough in for him to turn but it never happened; he just got weaker and weaker until he couldn't take anymore. His body gave in and he let go his body slowly healing itself.

"Hey!" Derrek yelled as his fist came into contact with the two way mirror.

He was in a room but unlike Scott and Stiles, he wasn't being restrained.

"I know someone's on the other side of there and when I get out I swear to god..." He stopped abruptly when the mirror changed and he could see the otherside.

Four people in lab-coats stood watching him. They all had clip-boards and they kept writing on them. Derrek was confused, he didn't know what they were doing, what to say, or what to do himself. He watched as they stared at him like a lab experiment and began to get angry. He punched the glass again and began to get filled with hope when he saw the glass crack. The four people on the otherside began to back away in fear and he knew he was doing something right. The mirror went dark again so he couldn't see the otherside but he kept punching anyway. The crack got deeper and deeper until a shard of glass fell out. He punched again and the glass completely shattered. He moved toward the smashed out window but was thrown back by an invisible force.

'Mountain ash.' He thought. His mind began to wander back to when he saw scott walk through mountain ash.

He stood up and walked over to the window again. He put his hands up and began to push, ignoring the pain it caused. It felt like he was being crushed but he knew he had to keep going. He kept going, his heart beating at an impossible speed. 'I'm gonna do it, I'm actually gonna walk through mountain ash.' His victory was immature as he was once more thrown back against the wall.

"Huuuggghhhh," He sighed and relaxed against the floor. "I hope Braeden's having better luck."

"Aagggghhhhhhhhh" Braeden gritted her teeth to the pain.

She was stuck in a wooden contration that held her wrists in place next to her kneck. There was a man behind her electricuting her with a long taser.

"What do you want from me?!" She screamed.

"We want to know where the boy is." The guy said.

"What boy?"

"She doesn't seem to be of much help." The Doctor spoke to the torurer. "Maybe the she knows more." He pointedto Kelly who was across from Braeden in the same position.

"No!" Braeden yelled. "She doesn't know anything... I'll talk." She gave in. "I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Where is the boy?"

"He's... he's in Mexico... we knew you wanted him so we hid him with the calavera's."

"Thank you." He said before walking out and leaving his men to torture the sisters for their own enjoyment.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kelly and Braeden screamed in unison.

Liam and Malia were in cages made of only bars. They gripped the bars in their clawwed hands. They'd been trying since they'd awakened but hadn't made a dent. They pulled at the bars one last time before giving up. The cage was small and they were too cramped to get a good grip.

"Hey, let us out of here!" Liam screamed to no one. The room was empty besides the two betas. "Any luck?"

"No, I think their made with something that weakens us." Malia said. "What if this is it? What if were all gonna die here."

"We're not, we can't." He tried to sound strong but due to the cracking in his voice, she knew he didn't believe what he was saying. "We're gonna live becuase... because we're the good guys, and the good guys always win."

"I don't think I'm a good guy." She sounded even sadder.

"Why not?"

"Because, Im not like everyone else. You all wanna save everyone and my first instinct is to kill and protect myself."

"Well you've had progress right? I mean that's what Stiles always says."

"Yeah... we were together, but I screwed that up, just like everything else. He was the one who helped me through all of my problems."

"Well why don't you talk to him, you know he probably wouldn't blame you for anything."

"I know but... he's with Lydia now, I don't think he cares about me anymore."

"What? Are you stupid?"

"What?"

"You were his first. It's not like you and Lydia are in competition or something. You were his first... lay. And Lydia's his first love. No matter who he's with he'll always love you both. If you tell him what's wrong, I gurantee he'll help you, no matter the problem."

Malia didn't speak, she just listened intently with watery eyes.

"When we get out of here..." He continued.

"If." She interupted.

"When..." He said more sternly. "we get out, talk to him. It'll be good for you... and plus I know you wont believe anything unless it comes from him."

"What about Lydia?"

"Wha... what's going on?" She asked. "Where I am?"

She was strapped to a table that was leaning up. The room was dark and she couldn't see a thing. She couldn't see but she could sense someone else there.

"Hell." A venemous voice spoke next to her.

"Who are you? Where's Stiles?"

"Let's not talk about Stiles, Lydia. Let's talk about you?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I am facinated by you, by your will to go on after taking so much loss."

She didn't know what to say.

"First; your parents are divorced. Next; Jackson leaves. Finally; your best friend dies."

She shivered at the mention of Allison, still not fully at terms with the loss. She missed her best friend every single day.

"How do you know so much about me?" She asked.

"Because, I am you, Lydia!" The person screamed coming into the light. "What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost." The person joked.

Lydia stared back at herself, what was going on?

The person stepped back into the darkness.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"Who do you think?" The voice spoke, now differently with an annoyance to it. "You know you can be so stupid sometimes." The person stepped back into the light.

Lydia stared surprised this time. "Why are you doing this? All I ever did was love you."

"Liar!" The person screamed in her face. "You never loved me. You only ever loved him."

"No... no, no Jackson, I always loved you." She shook her head fiercly as tears escaped her eyelids.

"You know what? You're right, you did always love me. You would've done anything for me, probably still would. But honestly, I've outgrown you." He sayed as his claws slid slowly out of his fingers.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can. Your heart belongs to me, not Stiles. And it's time I take it back." In a blur his claw entered her chest cavity and retreated with her beating heart in palm.

She felt her body take a large breath before her lungs propelled their contents in a huge deafening scream.

A/N: The next chapter will be the final chapter for the series. But don't worry I'll be working toward finishing Comfortable and also beginning my new werewolf stiles book.

Thank you all for your patience and care. You're truly the best.

You deserve a reward. So have a cookie on me.


	13. Life Goes On

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Stiles' ears perked almost visibly at the sound. It was a piercing noise that he unmistakenly knew was Lydia.

His eyes glowed red as he felt his body change. "Lydiaaaaaaaa!" He screamed as he pushed against the chains. His scream became a roar as the chains became looser and looser until they broke.

Kelly's eyes began to glow yellow as she heard the alpha's howel. Her body shifted against it's will and she found her restraints falling to the floor, freeing her enough to help her sister get free too.

She broke the contraption and freed braeden.

"Who was that?" Braeden asked.

"Stiles." Kelly answered.

Scott pushed against the bars at full true-alpha strength feeling them bend slightly. Stiles was still roaring and so was Scott as his body turned and he put even more strength into breaking the bars. He finally felt the bars begin to break one-by-one.

He dropped the bars to the floor and ran out of the room.

"Is that Scott?" Malia asked Liam, but looking toward the sound.

She looked back to Liam and watched him. He had completely turned and was now lying on his back and using his legs to push the door on the cage. Malia saw it begin to bend and decided to try it too.

Liam's cage began to bend in every direction before the hinges fell off and the door fell to the floor. He climbed out and ran to aid Malia in freeing herself.

He pulled the door from the outside while she pushed from the inside, both of them turned. With two helping instead of just one the cage came open quicker. She crawled out and stood up.

"Come on." She said.

Kelly and Braeden ran aimlessly through the hallway. They had no idea where they were or where the others were so they just kept running while the alarm blared and a red light flashed through the halls. Lydia's scream was still roaming the halls, but they couldn't track what direction it was coming from due to the volume. It just sounded like it was coming from every direction.

They kept running until they heard someone.

"Hey!" Derrek yelled as they passed the smashed out window.

They turned around and appeared back at the window.

Kelly went for the door.

"No wait..." Derrek yelled but was too late. The mountain ash threw her back. "it's mountain ash."

Braeden helped her sister back to her feet before kicking down the door. Derrek stepped out of the room and in a swoop they were sharing a kiss.

"Are you okay?" He asked them.

Kelly looked at Braeden with wonder filled eyes.

Braeden looked unsure herself but reluctantly nodded her head. "Yeah, what about you?" She looked at the smashed window.

"Yeah, I healed." He said.

"Guys, we need to find the others." Kelly yelled over the sirens.

"Where are you going?" Malia asked over the loud alarm.

"To Scott, this is the direction the howl came from." He ran with her in tow.

He tried sniffing them out but got nothing. They kept running as fast as possible without crashing into the walls.

"Hey! There's an exit." Malia pointed. "What if the others got out already?"

"They couldn't. Lydia's still screaming. They'll be going toward her." He stopped and looked at her, their previous conversation crossing his mind.

She'd be lying if she said it wasn't on her mind too. She wanted to leave, save her own ass. But she couldn't leave Stiles behind, and that meant she couldn't leave any of them behind.

She released her claws and dug them into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Liam asked.

"We're gonna need to get back here when we find them." She said as she began running, leaving behind a trail of scratches.

They kept running until they saw someone pass where the halls crossed. Liam caught the scent and persued. Malia was closely behind him. "Scott!" Liam yelled after him but Scott couldn't hear him over the noise.

Stiles couldn't tell where the scream was coming from until he got a little closer. He had been running for a while and he finally knew where to go. He followed the sound, turning corners at high speed. He finally spotted a hallway that was different from the rest of the building. It was long and dark with no light.

He followed Lydia's voice down the hall.

Kira flinched at the sound of the door. She turned around and met Stiles' worried eyes with sorry ones of her own. He rushed to her side.

Lydia was laying flat on a metal table in the only light that the room had. Her eyes were open and she was still screaming.

"She just... she just started screaming and I... I don't know why." She said.

Stiles scooped her head up under his hand. "Lydia." He called his voice small and scared. "Lydia." He said with more strength in his voice.

There was the sound of footsteps moving very fast but stopping abruptly.

Stiles didn't move from his place but Kira turned around. She sprinted toward Scott who did the same. They collided with each other as their lips met.

Scott pulled away. "Are you okay?" He looked her over spotting numerous bruises.

"It's fine, I'm fine," She dismissed. "But... Lydia..."

Liam and Malia appeared in the doorway. "Hey!" Liam called.

Scott and Kira turned to face them.

"What's going on?" Malia asked.

"Something's wrong with Lydia." Scott aswered.

"She's asleep." Stiles yelled to them. "Like I was when I called Scott." They all rushed over.

"How do we wake her?" Liam asked.

"You guy don't have to go into her mind do you?" Kira asked.

"Not if this works." Stiles said.

"If what works?" Malia asked.

Stiles took a deep breath, his eyes turning a firey red, and let out a yell. "Lydiaaaaaaaaaaa!" Two voices screamed from Stiles' body.

Lydia's scream stopped abruptly. She blinked several times before looking around. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh thank God." Stiles said.

A piece of the ceiling fell followed by more.

"We've gotta go." Scott said as Stiles helped Lydia off the table.

They all left the room and walked down the hall.

"Someone's coming." Malia announced. "Three of them."

Just as she predicted three people rounded the corner.

"The building's coming down." Derrek spoke.

"We know, and we're leaving." Scott announced.

"Just follow the scratches on the wall, Malia made a trail." Liam yelled.

They began to run, but Stiles and Lydia were far behind due to her bad shape.

Lydia stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Don't you say what I know you're about to say." He said strength coating his voice. "I am not leaving you behind." He scooped her into his arms before she could protest and began running toward the exit. The ceiling and walls fell closely behind them.

They were a second away from being crushed but they miraculously made it out- just like always.

"Is everyone out?" Scott asked looking over the pack spotting everyone.

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out in relief. "yeah, we're all out."

"Alright, so what the fuck just happened?" Liam asked.

"The plan didn't work. I was in chains before they even caught the rest of you." Braeden said.

"So the Siprian Society just got away?" Malia asked.

"Maybe, or maybe they went down in the rubble. Right now I'm hoping for the second one." Derrek spoke.

"What if they still come after us?" Kelly asked.

"Then we'll deal with them, for now let's just get home. I'm sick of this place." They all began to walk.

"Hold on..." Derrek stopped walking and everyone else did too. "Kelly, you said they had thousands of supernatural creatures in there, I didn't see anyone there except us... and those creepy 'doctors'."

"Come to think of it, neither did I." Scott furrowed his eye brows.

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles asked looking around at all of the confused faces. "They knew we were coming. My guess is they moved them all once they found out, I mean come on.. they just magically had all these rooms for each of us individually, and none of us even know how long we were out..." He stopped when Lydia grabbed onto his arm. "Lydia, what's wrong?"

"The feeling... I still have it." She spoke her first words since they were inside.

"The feeling like... 'THE' feeling?" He asked, worry present in his eyes.

She nodded and the pack all gulped simultameously. "Someone," She gulped herself. "Someone's going to die, and I just... I don't know wh..." She stopped abruptly, the taste of blood in her mouth, and the feeling of her body growing weak.

Stiles' eyes were wide with shock as he stared into her face, the rest of the pack frozen stiff behind. His eyes lowered to the long, thin slit of metal that penetrated her body. He looked back up quickly spotting the Doctor behind her, his hand gripping the handle of the sword/cane that he stabbed Lydia with.

Stiles wanted to feel something, think something, say something, do something, but he was stuck watching. He couldn't bring himself to move. He looked back into Lydia's eyes as they got cloudy and she looked like she was daydreaming.

Not even the Doctor made any moves, the pack watched no one getting a single thought across their minds. Lydia's been impaled and no one made a move to do a thing.

Stiles felt his eyes begin to burn, tears prying to escape. "Lydia?" He whispered so low it was inaudible even to him. "Lydia?" He called again, his voice still as silent, if not even quieter. He slowly knelt down with his arm around her waist, she was slowly falling but his grip wouldn't allow her to touch the ground. "Lydia." His first tear fell.

Everyone looked at Lydia on the ground, in Stiles' arms, and in a flash Derrek was holding the Doctor up in the air by his throat.

Lydia's finger rubbed across Stiles' cheek. "Lydia, you-you're gonna be fine, i'll-i'll-i'll... give you the bite, you can be like me."

"Stiles," Scott stepped up. "You can't... she's too weak, she wont survive it."

"WELL WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Stiles' voice boomed through the trees making a flock of birds scatter from nearby.

"Stiles." Lydia whispered. "It's okay."

"No..." He bagan to sob.

"It's okay." She nodded. "Allison was right, it doesn't hurt; dying in the arms of your true love." She sniffled a little. "I can see her, you know." She said matter-of-factly. "She's waiting for me."

Scott felt his heart flutter, with hurt but also jealousy. He wished he could see that.

Lydia could actually see her. Standing there in a bright light. Allison motioned for Lydia to come. She was wearing a white dress with a white flower in her hair.

"I can finally see Allison again." Lydia sobbed a bit. "Scott..." Lydia held her hand out for him to take. Scott knelt down next to her holding her hand. "She's beautiful.. just like," She gulped down the blood in her throat, "her first day at school."

Scott squinted his eyes shut as tears began to pour from them.

"Lydia I... I cant live without you." Stiles cried.

"Yes you can.. you can and you will..." She could feel it. Her life slipping away. "Stiles, I love you." She cried.

"I love you too Lydia..." He cried with her.

She looked over to Scott. "Take care of them." He nodded with tears staining his face.

She used her last bit of strength to grip Stiles' neck and pull him down for one last kiss.

Their lips slowly met, soft, tender. Stiles could taste the blood on her lips and she could taste the tears on his. Her hand tightened on his neck and his on her waist. Then suddenly he couldn't feel her hand anymore, her lips went cold against his, her heart stopped beating.

Scott stood and Kira buried her face into his chest as her sobs began. Kelly's hand unknowingly gripped Liam's as tears streamed down their faces. Malia didn't show any emotion, not an ounce, and Braeden looked exactly the same.

Stiles laid his forehead against Lydia's, as his tears trickled down her face. She was gone, she was gone and he had never felt so cheated. Why? Why'd God have to take her? Why couldn't they grow old together? Why?

Stiles suddenly was on his feet with a blur of movement. No one knew what he was about to do. His eyes began to burn red, the whites of his eyes were now black. His claws extracted and his mouth openned in a snarl to show his fangs. He turned toward the Doctor, who was still being held in the air by Derrek. He took a step toward him and Kelly stood in front of him.

"Stiles, no." She spoke. "You can't kill him."

"I have to." He spoke in a creepy voice, a voice as far from Stiles as it could be.

"No, you don't. Don't become a killer, not now."

"I'm already a killer." It was scary how calm his voice was compared to his appearance.

"Yeah, but you didn't mean it... you didn't to kill anyone."

"Well I mean it now." He began to get louder.

"What would Lydia say?" She asked as he tried to walk past her. He stopped and looked into her eyes. "What would she say right now?"

"What would she say?" He asked. "She can't say anything... Because she's dead!" He screamed the last part making Kelly flinch. Even though she did flinch she still stood her ground. "She's dead, and she's never coming back, because..." He stopped and his voice got lower. "Because of him, that's all that matters. He killed her, and know he dies. NO EXCEPTIONS!" He pushed her out of his way and she fell.

He walked over and Derrek let go of the Doctor and stepped back.

Stiles rose his hand but stopped when he heard his name being called. "Stiles!" A familiar warmth in the voice. He shifted back before looking over his shoulder. "Lydia?" He called turning around.

"No, Stiles. It's me." Malia stood in front of him. "It's just me."

Stiles didn't speak he just looked at her.

"Stiles, don't do this." She shook her head.

"Really?" He asked. "You should be the last one telling me not to kill him."

"I know, and trust me I would. But it was you who taught me; killing someone, even for the right reasons is the wrong thing to do." He looked away and she put her hand on his chin, turning his face back toward her. "Stiles, I love you. I always will. And so does Lydia. But it's you that we both love; the hyper-active, child-like, sarcastic, loving, patient Stiles, not the killer alpha you. You've always tried to do right, don't change that about yourself now." She said and he finally gave in. His knees touched the dirt and he calmed down. He began to cry again looking over at Lydia.

The Doctor slowly stepped sideways and began to run before meeting Scott's fist. He fell unconscious against the floor.

"So how are things, Scott?" The Guidance counciler asked.

"Um... they're kinda... the Doctor's been locked up on Eichen house so... I guess we're all... I mean we sorta... I'm not sure." Scott said.

"Do you miss Lydia Martin?"

"Of course, we... we all do. She was our friend."

"But Stiles and her were more than friends, correct?"

"Uh, yeah."

"And how is he taking this?"

"How do you think? It's killing him; he doesn't talk to anyone, he doesn't leave his room, his dad can't even get through to him."

"And what about you, have you tried to talk to him."

"Of course I did, he's like my brother, hell, he is my brother. But he wont talk to me either."

"Has he spoken to Malia lately?"

"I-I don't know. I mean she texts him but she doesn't know if she should talk to him directly."

"Why not?"

"Because, he just lost Lydia... she's scared she'll overstep or something."

"But he once loved Malia also correct?" She asked.

"Once? He still loves her, of course he still loves her, but he's broken."

"Well then maybe that's what he needs, someone to love once more."

"Maybe..." Scott trailed off.

"Hey, how's Stiles?" Derrek asked into the phone.

"He's doing horrible, everyone's tried talking to him, he just wont open up." Scott said.

"Well, have you tried?"

"Yes, why does everyone keep asking that?"

"No, have you really tried? You keep saying everyone's tried talkng to him, but no one knows what he's going through, except you. You've been in this exact situation before. He needs you more than anyone."

"But I've tried..."

"You've tried talking to him like a sick child, try talking to him like a concerned friend, that's what's wrong, that's what he needs."

"Okay... okay I'll try, I'll head there now. Hey, ask Kelly if she'll come with me to talk to him."

"She's not here, she's... out... with Liam." Derrek said.

"Out?... with Liam?" Scott smiled a bit.

"Yeah, just maybe don't mention that to Stiles for now?" Derrek asked. "He's a little protective."

"Right. I'll tell you later how it goes." Scott laughed.

He hung up and called Malia. "Hey, can you help me with something?"

Scott knocked on Stiles' bedroom door, having used the spare key to get inside. There wasn't an answer but they could hear muffled crying inside.

"Stiles, it's me; Scott, and Malia. Can we come in?" He called. They waited a moment to see what sounds they could hear but they didn't hear a thing, until the door squeeked open a little bit.

Scott and Malia looked at each other. "Progress." Malia said as they pushed through the door.

"Stiles?" Scott called out.

Stiles turned to face them and they could finally see his eyes. "Oh my God!" Malia asked.

"Why are they that color?" Scott asked.


	14. Author's Note

Thank you all for the support on this series. I may continue it but I'm not sure yet. This is the end of season 2. You've been a wonderful audience.

Thank you and good night.


End file.
